Forgotten kiss
by Franessa Black
Summary: "Cuando quieras besar a un hombre, avísame". "¿Para qué?", preguntó Kagome; y él sólo contestó: "Para asegurarme de que sea yo".


¡Hola!

Hace tiempo que no publicaba, así que aproveché mi tiempo y escribí algo mediocre, pero bonito (?

Aprovecho de comentarles que con las chicas del foro en el que participo "Siéntate", comenzamos a publicar un conjunto de drabbles, para que se pasen a verlos. El nombre de la cuenta es "Sientate Inuyasha Forum" (sí, sin tilde, porque Fanfiction no deja), y el nombre de la historia es "You and I". Eventualmente, yo publicaré uno, pero aún no es mi turno. En fin, léanlos, de seguro les gustarán :D

Sin más, los dejo con la historia.

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y companía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cuando quieras besar a un hombre, avísame". "¿Para qué?", preguntó Kagome; y él sólo contestó: "Para asegurarme de que sea yo". <em>

**Forgotten kiss**

Kagome nunca pensó que llegaría a odiar a sus amigas.

Aquí estaba, sentada en su cama y lanzando al aire el primer insulto que le venía a la cabeza, todos dirigidos hacia esas tres muchachas que anoche la habían convencido para ir a una fiesta.

Regresó de la época antigua porque tenía un examen pronto, además de que extrañaba a su familia y también debía ir a clases; la imaginación se le estaba acabando al abuelo y con ello las múltiples enfermedades, así que para poder guardar un poco de excusas para más adelante, prefería ausentarse un par de días y dejar sus labores —que involucraban matar demonios, buscar fragmentos de una perla milenaria y soportar el malhumor de un chico—, para retomar su vida como una adolescente japonesa común y corriente.

Ayer le tocó dar la prueba y como justo era un día viernes, Yuka, Eri y Ayumi quisieron celebrar que estaban todas reunidas (aparte del alivio de ya haber dado el examen), y le comentaron que antes de que ella apareciera uno de sus compañeros de salón había dicho que daría una fiesta en su casa y que estaban todos invitados —sinceramente, Kagome no entendía el afán de las personas de llevar a desconocidos a lugares tan privados como el hogar—, y luego de minutos en que hicieron sus mejores intentos para convencerla de asistir, lograron su cometido.

Para hacer un resumen de la noche, a eso de las diez llegaron a la fiesta; lo primero que se encontraron cuando entraron fue una cantidad aceptable de gente, no había nadie ebrio (aún), y por lo menos hasta el momento conocía o había hablado alguna vez con la mayoría de los presentes, así que no se sentía tan renegada.

Debía preocuparse de hacer más vida social en la escuela.

Tomó dos horas para que la casa se repletara, entre ese tanto apareció la policía porque habían vecinos reclamando por ruidos fuertes —aunque nada que no se haya podido arreglar con la falsa promesa de "sí, le bajaremos a la música" —, y pronto Kagome se encontró atrapada entre una pareja que estaba casi teniendo sexo en un sillón y un chico ebrio que no paraba de molestarla, invitándola a bailar y también ofreciéndole de su vaso con alcohol, acercándoselo a la boca cuando tenía la oportunidad. Por supuesto, como la mujer tenía más control sobre sí misma, las primeras tres veces lo rechazó con cortesía, a la cuarta lo empujó (casi logrando que él trastabillara y se llevara una lámpara de mesa al suelo), y ya a la quinta lo golpeó con una cachetada para que entendiera lo que significaba un "no".

Durante ese tiempo se había separado de sus amigas, logrando reunirse con ellas unos minutos después de haber abofeteado al idiota anterior. Las chicas estaban bailando en medio del salón, entre las tres, y Kagome decidió unirse, viendo que era lo único entretenido por hacer, además de que estaba harta ya del ambiente y realmente quería pasar el rato con las muchachas.

—¿Cómo lo estás pasando, Kagome-chan? —preguntó Yuka mientras se movía al ritmo de la música.

—¡Bien, muy bien! —gritó para que su voz se oyera entre el ruido.

Tenía que mentir, no podía joderles la onda tampoco.

—¡Kagome-chan, toma un poco de esto, te refrescará! —Eri le ofreció del vaso que tenía en la mano, y como se _suponía_ era la más "santa" de las tres, confió y bebió de éste.

Era un sabor extremadamente dulce el que llegó a su boca, pero no podía descifrar si era un estilo de jugo exótico o simplemente soda de fruta, sin embargo, poco sabía que muchas veces se utilizaban ese tipo de brebajes para ocultar el gusto a alcohol que contenía el líquido.

A ese trago le siguieron como cinco más.

Después del último recién vino a darse cuenta que había estado consumiendo vodka con jugo de frambuesa. Claro, cualquiera sabría si tu cabeza da vueltas y tus piernas te hacen tropezar con el más mínimo paso que dar.

Luego de eso, Kagome poco recordaba de su "gran" noche de fiesta.

Y ahí estaba lo que la traía a su situación actual, con un dolor tremendo en su cuerpo por haber bailado tanto, uno en la sien también y con unas náuseas que en la mañana la despertaron para tan sólo correr hacia el baño y desechar cuál fuera la cantidad de alcohol que había tomado en ese lugar. Ni siquiera tenía idea del cómo llegó a su casa. Pero estaba tranquila, aún más cuando supo que estaba en su cama, con pijama y no en la de un desconocido, en ropa interior o desnuda, y con un hombre al lado en las mismas condiciones.

Se preguntarán el porqué estaba odiando tanto a sus amigas si no había sucedido nada malo.

La respuesta era simple.

Cuando había ido al baño a vomitar, se observó en el espejo para admirar su fabuloso rostro matutino que decía a gritos "no me molestes sino te patearé las bolas", en caso de los hombres, o "te golpearé de todas formas", lo que se aplicaba a ambos géneros; pero nunca imaginó que cuando decidiera recogerse el cabello en una coleta, se iba a encontrar con una extraña marca rojiza que estaba implantada tal cicatriz en su cuello.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue: _mierda, __¿qué __hice __ayer?_

Se había apresurado en llamar a Yuka para que pudiese esclarecerle los sucesos de la noche anterior, obviamente sin darle a conocer que no recordaba nada, sino que haciéndole preguntas capciosas y que sonaran como un estilo de "comentario sobre la fiesta".

Finalmente, obtuvo esta respuesta:

—Te fuimos a buscar para irnos y te encontramos besando a un chico, pero no te preocupes, no estabas haciendo nada indebido.

_Claro, __sólo __compartiendo __saliva __con __un __desconocido_.

Aunque, volvía a repetir, era mejor que amanecer en la cama de otro.

¿Resultado de su embriaguez y locura?

Un _chupón_ en el costado derecho de su cuello. Genial.

Que alguien la mate, por favor. Si es que su madre no lo hacía primero.

O Inuyasha.

Lo "mejor" (inserte ironía aquí) de todo es que hoy le tocaba regresar a la época antigua y aunque no quisiera o pensara en llegar mañana, sabía que el hanyô la vendría a buscar de todas maneras. Así que estaba jodida, en otras palabras.

Reafirmaba lo dicho: odiaba a sus amigas.

* * *

><p>—¡Kagome-chan, regresaste!<p>

No sabía qué era peor a) el dolor de cabeza que le azotó cuando Sango le gritó, b) que la exterminadora haya avisado a viva voz que había llegado.

La joven sacerdotisa sonrió, recibiendo el abrazo de la chica e intentando no demostrar el estado post-resaca que estaba experimentando, lo que menos deseaba era que se dieran cuenta de que se había embriagado, aún más cuando se pensaba que ella era la 'más inocente' del grupo (y era la menor en edad, sin contar a Shippô… ni a Kirara).

Gracias a que Sango se había encargado de dar a conocer al mundo que había vuelto al Sengoku, no pasaron más que un par de segundos antes de que Inuyasha y Miroku aparecieran de la nada, acompañados por Kaede-sama y también por un alegre Shippô que se lanzó a los brazos de la pelinegra en cuanto la vio.

—Kagome —el kitsune, repentinamente, arrugó la nariz y alejó su rostro—, hueles a alcohol.

Se congeló.

¿No se suponía que un baño de media hora debería haberle quitado todo hedor?

—¿Estuvo bebiendo, Kagome-sama? —preguntó Miroku, una extraña sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

—Es cierto, apestas a licor —dijo esta vez Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño.

Condenado jabón de mala calidad. ¡Sabía que debería haberle dicho a su madre que no se fijara en el precio para hacer las compras!

—Pues… —rió, nerviosa—, mi abuelo decidió hacerme uno de sus estúpidos conjuro y me lanzó sake en el cuerpo.

¿De dónde sacó eso? De esa vez cuando llegó por primera vez de la época antigua y la recibieron de esa manera en el pozo.

Independiente de si era mentira ahora, había servido para engañar a los chicos.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin mayores problemas. Decidieron quedarse en la aldea por esta noche para prepararse bien y así emprender nuevamente su viaje al día siguiente, con las energías repuestas en su totalidad. Kagome debía decir que estaba feliz, nadie se había dado cuenta de la marca en su cuello gracias a que su cabello era lo suficientemente largo como para cubrirla y tenía que recordarse cada cierto tiempo de que no podía moverlo para no destaparlo.

La alegría, eventualmente, y su suerte no duraron mucho. ¿Quién fue el primero en enterarse?

Nadie menos que el propio Inuyasha.

Fue cuando llegó la noche y los chicos se retiraron a sus respectivas cabañas, como Sango y Miroku se habían comprometido, generalmente se les concedía una habitación para ellos solos y el hanyô con la pelinegra compartían otra mientras que Shippô se quedaba con Kaede (entendiendo las indirectas que le lanzaba la anciana al pequeño zorro demonio) y Kirara se mantenía custodiando en las afueras el lugar donde descansaba su dueña.

Kagome estaba preparándose para dormir, estirando el futon en el suelo y acomodando la almohada que había traído desde su época (lo que le evitaba dolores en el cuello); y no fue hasta que se acostó cuando sucedió el tan fatídico momento. Por la posición que adoptó, de costado, su cabello se fue levemente hacia atrás, pero lo suficiente como para descubrir el lugar que por varios días no debía ser visto; Inuyasha, al parecer, no sólo tenía oído y olfato desarrollado, sino que también una vista de águila que le permitió captar la marca en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Qué tienes en el cuello? —preguntó repentinamente, asustando a la chica.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa? —tenía que hacerse la indiferente, no podía dejar que supiera la verdad.

—Esa marca, un círculo rojo. Déjame verlo, puede ser algo malo.

—¡No! —gritó, alejándose del medio demonio.

—Que me dejes revisarte. ¿Te golpeaste en alguna…?

Kagome se dio la vuelta para mirarlo cuando él calló, observando cómo fruncía el ceño y un gruñido salía de su garganta, dando paso a esa mirada tan característica que te hacía saber de enseguida algo estaba mal o simplemente se encontraba _muy_ enojado.

—¿Por qué huele a hombre en ese sector?

Puto jabón. ¡Debía haberse salido el olor! Pero claro, era saliva, o sea partículas de un chico que se habían quedado impregnadas como un maldito tatuaje en su piel.

Excelente.

…

_Mierda_.

—Inuyasha, no es lo que parece.

—¿Y qué es, entonces? ¿Qué debo suponer si tienes una marca en el cuello y que claramente fue hecha por un hombre?

—Déjame explicártelo —se reincorporó, sentándose en el futon—. Está bien, mentí con eso de que mi abuelo me lanzó licor. ¡Pero lo hizo una vez, así que tampoco lo estaba inventando del todo! — la razón por la cual explicara esto no tenía sentido; sólo lo dijo.

El hanyô levantó una ceja, estaba esperando que ella aclarara el asunto. No se veía más feliz que antes, eso no estaba jugando al favor de la chica y se notaba que estaba molesto, bastante molesto.

Kagome suspiró sin saber qué decir. ¿Contar la verdad? Inuyasha la mataría antes de que siquiera intentara comenzar la historia, o quizás incluso querría ir a su época, buscar al sujeto desconocido que le hizo el chupón y descuartizarlo (si amenazaba así a alguien que tan sólo se atrevía a mirarla con ojos lujuriosos, podía ser acertada su suposición de la reacción que tendría contra una persona que la había besado, más aún, no sólo en la boca, sino que también en el cuello. _Eso_ ya era otro nivel).

—¿Realmente quieres saber?

Él asintió con la cabeza, sus orbes dorados nunca despegándose de la chica.

—Te diré, pero prométeme que no te enfadarás… más de lo que estás ahora —esta vez Inuyasha no dijo ni hizo nada—. Ayer salí con mis amigas y fuimos a una fiesta a la casa de un compañero de clase. En un principio las cosas iban bien… —obviaría completamente el detalle del idiota que insistió en bailar con ella—, y estaba con ellas cuando me ofrecieron un vaso con líquido, tenía un sabor dulce y pensé que era sólo jugo de fruta.

—Pero no era y… —rellenó la frase el hanyô con voz seria.

—Era alcohol —por el rostro de él, supo que no sabía mucho a lo que se refería—. Un brebaje parecido al Sake.

—¿Te embriagaste? —más que furioso o algo por el estilo, se veía ligeramente divertido, quizás en estos momentos imaginándosela en ese estado.

—Sí.

—Idiota —rió Inuyasha—. Kagome, es que…

¿Qué era tan gracioso? La chica torció los labios, una mueca de disgusto dejándose ver en ellos. Claro, pensar que la inocente chiquilla del futuro había tomado un par de copas de más y se había emborrachado a lo mejor era levemente divertido, pero no como para que el estúpido de Inuyasha se pusiera a soltar carcajadas como desquiciado.

—Tan estúpida. Eres una niña, ¡no tienes resistencia! ¿Por qué no estaba ahí?

Ok, se estaba excediendo.

Sin embargo, súbitamente una sonrisa se extendió por su boca; si a Inuyasha le gustaba burlarse de ella, bueno… tenía la manera perfecta de hacerlo tragarse todas y cada una de sus palabras. ¿Le parecía gracioso que se haya embriagado? Bueno, estaba segura que después de esto ese no sería el mismo pensamiento.

La venganza es dulce.

—No me acuerdo mucho, pero me dijeron que besé a este chico…

La expresión en el rostro de él era… magnífica. La desfiguración en cámara lenta que hizo notar demasiado la transición entre la diversión y el disgusto completo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, ¡no podía siquiera describirla!

Quiso seguir con su relato, sin embargo el puño de Inuyasha haciendo un hoyo en el suelo fue suficiente para hacerla callar y de paso saltar por la sorpresa. Kagome parpadeó varias veces, observando con atención las acciones de él, pensando si debía correr o quedarse ahí para ver si así las cosas no empeoraban. Genial, estaba más que enojado, ¡estaba iracundo! O sea, si fuese una caricatura de esas que veía cuando pequeño, de seguro le habría salido humo por las orejas y se hubiese puesto rojo, inflado los cachetes y qué sabe ella qué más.

Realmente no tenía idea de si estos eran celos u otra cosa.

—¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?

La chica se asustó; por mucho que estuviera acostumbrada al malhumor de Inuyasha, él nunca le había gritado de esa manera, tampoco lo había visto con ese rostro de furia que tenía ahora.

—Inuyasha… cálmate.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Besaste a… ¡a un idiota! —él alzó las manos con desesperación.

—No recuerdo nada, así que el beso no vale.

—Un beso es un beso, Kagome.

—Claro, no me había dado cuenta que un beso _es_ un beso —musitó con ironía.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, tonta —contestó con un tono de voz más bajo y pasivo.

Kagome sonrió, sólo porque disfrutaba, secretamente, de los celos de Inuyasha. Ella tampoco estaba orgullosa de haber besado a un chico cualquiera, no era de esas chicas que lo hacía, además de que realmente no recordaba mucho de ese momento; si no fuera por sus amigas, ni siquiera se habría enterado (omitiendo el problema del chupón).

—Hubiera aceptado incluso que fueran Kôga o Sesshômaru.

La pelinegra lo miró. Se formó un silencio prolongado.

—¿Qué? —dijo el hanyô, su ceño frunciéndose.

Kagome se levantó, aproximándose a la salida de la cabaña.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —Inuyasha la tomó rápidamente del brazo, atrayéndola hacia él—. Sólo lo dije por…

—¿Por?

—Idiota —él desvió el rostro; un leve sonrojo colándose por sus mejillas—. Cuando quieras besar a un hombre, me avisas.

—¿Para qué?

—Para asegurarme de que sea yo.

La soltó, luego dirigiéndose hacia la esquina de la cabaña y cayendo sentado de golpe; sus brazos metiéndose dentro de las anchas mangas de la vestimenta roja y sus piernas cruzándose al estilo indio.

—Ya duérmete, es tarde.

Kagome de dirigió al futon nuevamente, acostándose y sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se plasmara en sus labios. La situación había salido mejor de lo planeado, aunque estaba segura de que Inuyasha aún sentía ganas de destrozar al chico que había besado, pero agradecía el que se hubiera controlado, comprendiendo que los efectos del alcohol la habían hecho obrar de tal manera.

¿Quién habría sido? Nunca le dijeron nombre. Esperaba no fuese alguien de la escuela y que después la anduviese persiguiendo; ya tenía suficiente con Hôjo y Kôga como para andar preocupada de otro pretendiente. Pero poco importaba, Inuyasha ya le había prometido que sería él al próximo que besaría, así que los problemas los alejaría por el momento.

Un segundo…

—Inuyasha.

—Dime.

—Quiero besar a un hombre.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como él abría los párpados, su mirada sorprendida puesta en ella de inmediato. Inuyasha pareció meditarlo un rato, siendo inevitable el que sus mejillas se coloraran, lo que a criterio de Kagome se vio terriblemente tierno.

Finalmente, el medio demonio se levantó y avanzó con paso decidido.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó la pelinegra, sólo por diversión.

—Soy un hombre que cumple su palabra.

—Oh, no tenía idea. Después de todas las veces que me has prometido que no irás con Kikyô nuev…

—Cállate.

Si no era ella misma quien cerraría la boca, bueno, Inuyasha se encargó de hacerlo a la perfección. Y de _qué _manera.

Joder. Estaba segura de que Inuyasha bajando por su cuello dejaría otro chupón.

Aunque, sinceramente, poco le importaba.

* * *

><p>Y eso es :)<p>

Insisto, Kagome debería alocarse de vez en cuando; Inuyasha se siente atraído más a ella (?

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! Si lo desean pueden dejar un comentario :D

**Franessa Black**


End file.
